resident_evil_untoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Redfield
is a current member of the human rights organization, TerraSave. She is the younger sister of BSAA operative and former S.T.A.R.S. member Chris Redfield and Dunkin Redfield. Claire is a survivor of the Raccoon City Incident, which took place after she traveled to the city in search of her brothers Chris Redfield and Dunkin Redfield. After escaping the city with the help of Leon S. Kennedy and London S. Kennedy, Claire ventured to Europe to resume her search for Chris and Dunkin. She was captured by Umbrella after infiltrating their Paris Laboratory and transported to the Umbrella owned Rockfort Island and imprisoned. When Rockfort Island was attacked by a mysterious Special Forces group, Claire tried to escape with a fellow prisoner, Steve Burnside, leading to both of their involvements in the Antarctic outbreak. Her one of brothers soon learned of her situation and rescued her. Claire confronted the t-Virus again when she arrived at Harvardville Airport to meet some friends. While surviving in the airport, she was reunited with Leon, now a U.S. Government agent, who had been sent to deal with the outbreak. Biography Early Life Claire grew up with her two older brothers Chris and Dunkin after their parents died. When Chris and Dunkin joined the US Air Force, she was introduced to their new friend, Barry Burton, and she became a close family friend. From Chris and Dunkin, she learned hand-to-hand combat and how to handle firearms. After high school, Redfield attended university, where she developed her interest in motorcycle customisation. At the same time, her brothers moved to Raccoon City with Burton to serve in S.T.A.R.S. She was aware of the group's members, though it is unknown if she knew them on a personal level. Raccoon City Incident Chris left for Europe to investigate Umbrella. Out of contact with her brothers, Claire left university to find out where they was. She arrived in the city, unaware that the US Army had put the city under quarantine due to the collapse of their highway blockade. She soon discovered people were killing and eating each other, and was saved by two police officers Leon S. Kennedy and London Ranger, who had also recently arrived. The three made their way to the Raccoon Police Station for shelter, but quickly discovered it too had fallen to the outbreak of t-Virus. Within the station, Redfield met the chief of police, Brian Irons, who, already unstable, was on a killing spree and intent on turning his victims into taxidermy. He was soon after killed by Dr. William Birkin, who had mutated from G-Virus infection. Redfield also found his daughter, Sherry, who had fled to the station on her mother's instructions. The two escaped into the sewers and, from which to Umbrella's Underground Laboratory complex in the city's industrial zone; during this journey, Sherry became lost and was parasitised by her father with an embryo. Within the laboratory, Redfield was able to produce a G-Virus vaccine to halt Sherry's continued mutation. When the facility's self-destruction system was activated, the two escaped on a train with Kennedy and Ranger. Dr. Birkin attacked the train during the ride, however, and it too was destroyed, though the four were able to escape into the open. Rather than stay with the three, Claire was urged by Kennedy to leave and continue to search for her brothers while him and London tended to Sherry. Rockfort Island Incident Following on from her experiences in Raccoon City, Redfield went out in search for her brothers. Believing him to be at Umbrella Europe's Paris Laboratory, she infiltrated and was captured by the facility's security forces. Taken to Rockfort Island by Rodrigo Juan Raval, Redfield's arrival coincided with a sabotage operation conducted by HCF, a paramilitary group under the command of Albert Wesker. The saboteurs succeeded in releasing the t-Virus and B.O.W.s across the virus and Umbrella's local paramilitary forces were wiped out. Feeling sorry for her, Raval released Redfield from her cell, though believed she would eventually die anyway On the surface she met Steve Burnside, a seventeen year old who was interned following his father's betrayal of Umbrella on the black market. The two searched for an airport to escape the island, but were repeatedly hampered by Alfred Ashford, 7th Earl Ashford, the island's commander, who believed Redfield to be linked to the saboteurs. Before they found a plane, Redfield was able to get in contact with Kennedy and London via a computer; Kennedy, who had gained employment within the US government's covert Anti-Umbrella Pursuit and Investigation Team, got in contact with Chris and sent him her location. Escaping the Antarctica, Redfield and Burnside discovered Umbrella's Antarctic Base had fallen to a t-Virus outbreak brought there by the retreating Rockfort personnel. During their search of the facility, they found it was located several miles from an Australian polar observation base, and made plans to take control of a truck to drive there. The two ran into Ashford, who had followed them, but in their fight with him he was shot and fell off a ledge, where he was able to awaken his sister, Alexia, who had mutated from t-Veronica infection. After an counter with the Ashfords' father, Alexander, Redfield and Burnside found the truck and drove off. They were soon after set-upon by plant-like tentacles, which knocked the truck over, and the two were dragged by to the base as Alexia's prisoners. Redfield awoke to find Chris, who had tracked her to Antarctica from Rockfort Island. Faced with the new threat of Alexia, and the arrival of Wesker, Claire hurried to find Burnside, who had been taken for t-Veronica research. Burnside mutated into a large creature after Burnside found him, but his refusal to kill her led to his death at the hands of Alexia's pods. When her brother set off the facility's self-destruct system, she was taken captive by Wesker as a hostage after his men had confiscated Burnside's corpse for their own testing. Her freedom was bought when her brother led him into a fight, giving her time to prepare a Harrier jet for take-off. Chris arrived mere seconds ahead of the explosion, but they were able to escape without damage to the plane. Harvardville Incident In the years following the incident at the Antarctic Base, Redfield became associated with TerraSave, an NGO organisation which offered aid to victims of bioterrorism, which became a global threat following the collapse of Umbrella. TerraSave set its eyes on WilPharma, an American pharmaceutical company that reached headlines following its connection to a t-Virus outbreak in India. The incident was in fact a bioterrorist attack, which WilPharma provided a t-Vaccine to combat. The terror attack was covered up, but footage of WilPharma's treatment was leaked, giving the inaccurate perception they were performing inhuman human testing. Redfield traveled to Harvardville, the company's home town, as part of an organised protest aimed at Senator Ron Davis and his son, a Harvardville-native who was known to invest heavily in the company. Rani spotted London just coming in the the airport, she called to out him. Claire Redfield and another protester were arrested by airport security, which coincided with a coordinated terrorist attack infecting people within the airport as well as on an inbound plane. The resulting spread of t-Virus led to the airport being placed under lockdown by the 75th Ranger Regiment, and a plane crash destroying much of the airport terminal. Redfield and several other survivors, including Senator Davis and Rani Chawla, a young child in the care of TerraSave, took shelter within a VIP lounge and made phone calls to the outside world. Later that night, Kennedy and two members of SRT entered the airport via the roof in a mission to rescue the group ahead of a Ranger assault on the terminal. Redfield provided the name of a suspect behind the attack, Dr. Curtis Miller, whom she had briefly seen during the initial Zombie attack. Dr. Miller had previously worked for WilPharma and TerraSave, but had been ousted from both groups. After being let outside, Redfield met Dr. Frederic Downing, a senior researcher for WilPharma, who revealed to her the cover-up in India. When a WilPharma truck carrying vaccine samples was sabotaged, Redfield traveled with Dr. Downing as a guest to the local laboratory complex while he had reserve vaccine samples prepared. In the laboratory, Redfield learned from Dr. Downing they had acquired samples of the G-Virus on the black market and, from a phone call between Downing and Senator Davis, came to the conclusion Davis was somehow involved in the terrorist attacks. Downing left her alone to check out a disturbance downstairs, which was found to be Dr. Miller attacking the complex; Downing telephoned her to warn of the attack, but was cut off. After infecting himself with the G-Virus, Dr. Miller fought a Ranger squad sent in to capture him. The ensuing fight with them and Kennedy destroyed much of the complex, but Redfield escaped with only minor injury. In the minutes immediately following the fight, Redfield discovered all footage had been recorded and streamed to a third party. Piecing together distortions with Downing's phone call, Redfield and Kennedy realised Downing was behind the attack, and had faked his death in Miller's attack to escape with G- and t-Vaccine samples for a black market deal with a foreign agency Kennedy's agency had already arrested. Downing himself was revealed to have been an Umbrella researcher, who had stolen the G-Virus from the Underground Laboratory; changed his name and gained employment within WilPharma. To prosper from bioterrorism, he masterminded the attacks in India so proof of the vaccine's effectiveness could be determined, and radicalied Dr. Miller to continue the work in the United States so eliminate himself as a suspect. Thanks to the work of Redfield and Kennedy, the G-Virus was denied to the the Bajiri military. Sushestvovanie Island Incident Redfield and a number of other TerraSave members were captured in a raid on their headquarters by a paramilitary organisation led by Alex Wesker. Having entered a deal with TerraSave founder, Neil Fisher, the members were taken to Sushestvovanie Island in the Baltic, and infected with t-Phobos Virus for Wesker's personal research in copying her consciousness into a new host. In exchange, Fisher was to be provided with a sample of the Uroboros Virus, so that a vaccine may be produced, in an arrangement Fisher believed to be for the greater good. Redfield; Moira Burton and Gina Fowler found themselves trapped within a decaying Brezknev-era prison that had been modified under Wesker's orders to serve as a torture chamber, and were set upon by the infected failed experiments before them, dubbed Afflicted. Though Foley was killed, Redfield and Burton were able to escape into the woods, where they found Fisher; Pedro Fernandez and Gabriel Chavez at an abandoned fishing village. Due to the nature of the t-Phobos Virus, Fernandez, who was repeatedly harassed by Afflicted, became stressful enough for the virus to begin mutating him, and he become a dangerous adversary for the others. Redfield; Fisher and Burton were separated from Chavez, who was hard at work repairing a helicopter, with Fisher also splitting up as they got into the city, intent on obtaining his Uroboros sample while keeping the others unaware. The two encountered the mutant Fernandez a second time, as a mutating Chavez crashed the helicopter into the city. While exploring the decaying city ruins further, Redfield and Burton found a young girl, Natalia Korda, who had also been abducted in the TerraSave attack. Korda did not react to the monsters as the others did, and was captured by Fisher as Wesker's ideal test subject. On their own, Redfield and Burton journeyed into the industrial zone, where they were led into a trap by Wesker, who had rigged a factory to catch fire. The two escaped into the sewers and, believed dead, were able to make their way through and raid Wesker's base, a single tower that loomed above the island on all sides. At the base of the building, they found out the truth of Fisher's dealings with Wesker, and that he had been betrayed and infected with Uroboros. He seen mutated into a powerful monster and had to be killed by Burton. Progressing to the top of the tower, the two witnessed Wesker shoot herself, seeing Korda as her successor and herself no longer necessary in her own plans. With Wesker dead, however, the building began to self-destruct. Redfield was able to jump out of an opening in the wall and survived the plunge into the sea, though Burton was left behind. Redfield was found floating in the ocean and rushed to a hospital for examination. When visited by Barry Burton, now a BSAA agent, she gave he and the BSAA enough information to plan out a mission, though it took another six months to confirm the location of the island. Redfield returned to the island in a BSAA helicopter the morning after Burton's one-man raid which rescued Korda and his daughter. The group were set-upon by Wesker, who's suicide attempt had failed and triggered violent mutations, but following her death all four were able to escape ahead of the BSAA sterilisation operation. Looking For Dunkin London find Dunkin and he contact Claire. Claire thank London for the help finding him and she contact Chris. Chris picks up Claire and they want to the location where Dunkin is. When Chris and Claire get there,they was met by a doctor named by Dr. Feelgood. Dr. Feelgood told them where to stay for the night and where to eat it. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings